


Planar Travel

by MrzArpakasso



Series: Planar Travel [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Forgotten Realms, The Legend of Drizzt Series - R. A. Salvatore
Genre: Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:30:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3282083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrzArpakasso/pseuds/MrzArpakasso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story adaptation of a tumblr rp I am participating in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wandering Wyvern Inn [updated]

**Author's Note:**

> Every chapter will contain each of the author's content.

_A searing pain waved over my head, a loud thundering roar boomed in my ears. I could feel my head resting on a hard surface, a table? When did I fall asleep on the table? Trying to move was nigh impossible, my muscles were sore and aching, but I managed to forcefully lift my head off the wooden surface. Blinking several times, till my eyes opened to a slit, my vision was blurry and out of focus. There was little light save for a glimmer in the corner of my vision. Rubbing my eyes to clear the grogginess I saw in front me a small leather pouch with an assortment of dice, which I assumed was once it's contents, sprawled about the table. Still too out of focus to see clearly I carefully lifted my head up further to find the source of the light in the room. Sitting up in the wooden chair I had been occupying, daylight peered through the cracks of a boarded up window._ _Scanning the rest of the room it smelled dank and musty, a clutter of things piled and stacked with in the room’s four corners. The once thundering roar had become a collective chatter resonating from above the ceiling. Where am I?_

Scooting my seat away from the table I stood and stumbled over to the window. As I got closer I saw that it wasn’t much a window as it was just a hole in the wall; standing on my toes I peeked through the cracks in the wood planks. It was a town, a medieval-esk town, though peering up at the buildings from my perspective didn’t provide much of a point of view. Dropping from the window I took another gander at my surroundings. Am I in a basement? Thoughts and scenarios whirled in my head as I tried to make sense of my situation, when I spotted a door at the far side of the room. Making my way to it I halted to the sound of something hitting the floor; one of the dice had rolled off the table. Going over to the table I knelt down to pick it up and held it my hand; a d20 with what looked like the milky way galaxy spiraling in the middle. Whoa. Looking over to the others I notice that they were just as odd. What kind of freaky dice are these? A loud thud accompanied by roaring laughter caused me to flinch and look up at the ceiling above. I need to get out of here. Just before heading for the door I glanced at the die in my hand then back to the rest of them on the table. After a short pause I scooped them up and dropped them in to the pouch, and tied them on to my pants belt loop. Opening the door with a cringe worthy creak I peered through, the next room appeared to be food storage space. Meat hung from hooks on the ceiling, several barrels lined the walls, sacks of assorted vegetables stacked in piles, and a stair way leading to the upper floor. Cautiously I creeped into the room the roar of conversation becoming louder as I approached the steps, none of which was doing any good for my headache. Slowly I climbed the stairs, each step creeping the wood beneath, hearing a pair of rushed stomps approach I quickly ducked my head from view. A large man wearing an apron quickly passed by the opening at the top of the steps. Letting out a relieved breath I carefully stood again the soreness in my legs making it difficult, but I pushed on. Had to find out where I was. At the top of the stairs I saw several people in aprons working in, I could only assume to be an old-fashioned kitchen. Quietly making my way past the busy waiters I made it to the main area. The pulsing going through my head only becoming stronger and more painful to deal with as I viewed the rather busy tavern.

Slinking through the congested crowd a halfing cutpurse thickened her pockets with valuables and baubles as the distracted patrons had away with their merry making. A common occurrence within the taverns and inns of Waterdeep when the sailors long at sea had docked at port. Leaning against the wall now, the halfing smirked, it had been a rather profitable day, and she was just about to leave with her goodies when a curious human women caught her eye. The human wore strange clothing nothing like the halfing had ever seen and she wielded no visible weapons on her person, probably a mage of some sort. However, the appearance of the foreign in human wasn’t what held the halfing's attention; tied to the human’s side a seemingly ordinary pouch, the halfing could sense a strange power emanating from it, and so decided to make this unaware human her next target…easy enough.

**Sitting at a table in the back of the Wandering Wyvern Inn a hooded ranger clad in a forest green cloak sipped a glass of sweet red wine. He enjoyed watching the patrons of the tavern, while they may not be the most upstanding of Waterdeeps citizens most of them were of a goodly sort and usually good for a tale or two.  The drow tilted his glass back draining the rest of the crimson liquid. It had been a long day and there was a bed upstairs that was calling to him. However, as he made his way towards the stairs a peculiar looking woman caught his eye. What strange clothes…. He saw then a halfling women, the one whom he had noticed slip her hands into a few pockets that evening, begin to deftly unlace the pouch on the strange woman’s belt. He chuckled lightly and with the stealth of a shadow slid up behind the would-be thief and said loudly enough for both the halfling and human to hear him, “Oh! How kind of you miss, I see that my friend’s pouch had come lose. We are indeed quite lucky that you were here to help her retrieve it.” The halfling turned toward him a scowl on her face, which was soon replaced with a look of horror as she realized the true nature of the speaker. With a smile Drizzt held out an ebony hand which the rouge promptly filled with the pouch taken from the human next to her.  When the halfling had scampered out of sight, nearly tripping over herself to get away from the drow, Drizzt could not suppress his laugh. Turning his attention to the strange woman the drow smiled widely and handed her the pouch. “You will want to keep a closer eye on your things.” Offering a cordial bow he added “Drizzt Do’Urden at your service.”**

 

 

 

> Thank you for reading, check out [darkelfdrizzt](http://darkelfdrizzt.tumblr.com) to see more of their roleplays.


	2. Lost and Fumbling [Draft]

Distracted from the migraine for a moment I stared in disbelief at what lay before my eyes; Larpers? I don’t remember ever going to a larping event… Though, now that I think about, I don’t actually remember anything before waking up… The same hurling pain waved over my cranium as I tried to remember what happen, but all I could obtain were quick flashes of images. A group of people, no friends, my friends, laughing, games, outside? no! at a place, somewhere, a store? a tabletop? a…ah…uuh..umm… And before I could get any clear image I involuntarily flinched when a voice spoke up from behind me. My heart racing and my eyes wide open I turned to look at who had approached me. Two strangers, a rather short women and a man about eye-hieght of me. I hadn’t even noticed these two come near me, and both of them were just as fanciful in appearance as the rest of the people in the vicinity. I had never larped before, all ways wanted to, never was able to, and I was definitely underdressed now that I’m finally here for such an..authentic? event. Regardless the man, who I notice was cosplaying a rather familiar drow, had given my dice back to me, and introduced himself as that exact drow. Taking the pouch in hand the foreign women nodded in thanks and decided to stash her belonging in her denim pocket instead. There was enough room too for she had taken a custom to buying pants in the men’s section, pockets were actually functional on men’s jeans, and finding sizes were far less of a hassle. Though not even this could she remember, not as though it even occurred to her to remember such things, but not all was forgot for she still retained who she was including an assortment of other long-term memories.  Taking in a gulp to clear my throat I finally spoke, “n-Nicole….at yours.” I replied with a sheepish smile, I had thought of outright explaining my current situation to the stranger, but the thought that I could’ve have been kidnaped nagged at the back of my mind. This anxiety of not knowing any recent thing that happened to me, accompanied by my physical not-so-well being, made me increasingly paranoid of my surroundings.  Just as the women was about to ask of her whereabouts a rather boisterous drunk in his excited mood rammed into her. Taken completely off balance she topple to her knees with a fairly shocked and surprised expression across her face. A dishearten mewl of her voice she realized that she had not possessed the strength to remove herself from the floor. Knocked off my feet by some drunkard my knees hit the wooden floors hard, how heavy were me legs? It felt like they could have busted through the floorboard. I might have actually bruised them. Though before I could actually check to see if I indeed had, nausea quickly replacing my migraine I didn’t feel like getting up to check. Hunched over I absently stared at the Drizzt cosplayer’s boots to try and keep my self from going lightheaded and passing out, but the ringing in my ears came anyway. I have to get out of here…my vision going out of focus again I fought hard to stay up, but the pounding in my ears ensued.

**Drizzt bent down to help Nicole off of the straw strewn floor of the tavern after she was knocked off balance by the man that bumped into her, figuring that the strange woman had probably tasted quite a bit of alcohol this evening. But when once on her level he noticed that her eyes seemed distant, and her face was arranged in a way that made him think she was sick or in some kind of pain. "Nicole, why don’t we get you some air?" he asked as he gently lifted the woman from her prone position on the floor back onto her feet. He guided her out of the tavern, having to fully support her weight as he did so.  A chill accompanied the breeze that blew through Waterdeep carrying with it the smell of salt water from the Sword Coast. He hoped that the air would help to revitalize the girl currently on his arm.  He lowered her down into a sitting position leaning against the wall of the tavern they just exited then sat by her side. The ranger pulled his waterskin off of his belt and handed it to Nicole. “You should drink some fresh water. Are you alright Nicole?”**


	3. Larp? [Draft]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haven't rped with the person in a while... debating whether I should just make up the ending. I'll see how it goes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of ideas for this...

Groggily the girl stumbled beside the dark elf, her full weight against him. Her breaths were short and heavy as she tried her best to remain upright, but her vision continued to go in and out of focus. Tunnel vision began to ensue upon her; until she felt the bite of wind chill her cheeks. 

_Wearily resting against the wall I forced myself to take in slow deep breaths. Through drooping eyelids I peered at the waterskin offered to me; my hands trembling uncontrollably I managed to drink some of the water, most of it trickling down my chin. Shakily I returned the container of liquid, and nodded my thanks for I still could not manage words at the moment. My eyes clenched shut I could feel my stomach churning due to the dizzying effects of my migraine. A few small burps, more of an outward puff of air, was all it took, and then I quickly turned myself away hurling a strange substance from my stomach. A fluorescent liquid splattered from my mouth in to a spittoon; confused and bewildered by my multicolored glowing vomit I leaned back against the wall and stared blankly at the feet of the passersby. “Well, that’s not normal..” I murmur exhaustedly, though feeling a bit better now. The splatter of multi colored liquid shifting between many shades of neon florescence was most defiantly strange and even turned a few heads; the girl, though slowly graining strength from dispelling her system of whatever substance had resided itself there, was still too distracted by her current well-being to notice the attention she was attracting. My eyes still weighted I looked at the Drizzt cosplayer from the corner of my eye, “So…uh..where is this place?” I asked, finally able to do so._

**Drizzt let out a small gasp, taken aback when the woman beside him began to heave. The substance that came forth was unlike anything he had ever seen, a luminescent multicolored substance. ‘She must have run afoul some sort of magic.’  He thought to himself as he observed the strange phenomenon. While he was a veteran to battle and has seen some truly abhorrent things in his life the ranger felt his stomach churn at the site of the bizarre regurgitation.  “Well, that’s not normal” Nicole muttered in a weary voice. ‘Not normal at all.’ The drow agreed privately. He did notice however that once the girl’s system had been purged she seemed to begin to become more aware of her surroundings and her voice was clearer as she looked at him and asked “So uh… Where is this place?” Noticing that several people were starting to look in the girl’s direction the drow moved to sit directly in front of her, using his body and his cloak to block anyone’s view from the street. “This is Waterdeep, on the Sword Coast. We are currently outside of The Wandering Wyvern Inn which is not too far from the Wharfs.” He said trying to give her as much information as he could to spark her memory. “Do you remember how you got here?”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....and yet really bad at keeping up with the updating.

**Author's Note:**

> Still in editorial process, feel free to express opinions in the comment section.


End file.
